Five Songs for Dean & Castiel: Volume III
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: 3/10. More songs for Dean and Cas. Dean/Castiel throughout. Please R&R! I do not own any of the songs used in these chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Five Songs for Dean and Castiel**

**Part Three**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters...shame, but I don't.

1. Jaded

_Aerosmith_

"_Yeah, you're so jaded 'cause I'm the one that jaded you" – __**Jaded (Aerosmith)**_

* * *

"He has jaded you, Castiel!" Zachariah spat, "He has made you dependent on him, because you crave him when he's not there."

"I love him!" Castiel protested, "You would never understand, Zachariah! You wouldn't-no-couldn't understand what love is!"

Zachariah then started to beat Castiel, throwing vicious punches and heavy kicks and finally sending him off to be dumped on Dean until he was healed.

* * *

A bright flash of light caused Dean to look out of the window of the motel room. He rushed outside to see Castiel battered and bruised on the floor.

"Cas!" He cried, "Oh God…what happened to you?"

"Z-Zachariah…" Castiel wheezed, coughing slightly as Dean lifted him to his feet and helped him inside.

Dean held his angel upright the best he could, gently removing Castiel's coat and suit jacket, followed by the tie and dress shirt. He saw the bruises on his body and then looked back up at his face.

"I just…" Castiel breathed, his body sagging slightly, "I need to rest so I can heal."

"Sure, baby." Dean replied, gently laying Castiel in the double bed they'd been sharing recently. He climbed in the other side and leaned on one elbow.

"What did the bullfrog want?" Dean asked.

The angel looked confused until it dawned on him who Dean was talking about.

"Oh…Zachariah…" Castiel said, coughing again, "He does look a bit like a frog...He told me that you'd jaded me."

"Oh, you mean because we've been having sex for the past few nights." Dean said, "Well…it didn't really feel…"

Castiel looked on as Dean became a little flustered.

"It felt more like making love…as cliché as that sounds…"

Castiel nodded and took Dean's hand.

"Will you hold me while I sleep?" Castiel asked, Dean nodding and taking his angel in his arms.

"Maybe you are jaded, Castiel," Dean whispered, "But I'm so grateful I got to be the one who jaded you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Five Songs for Dean and Castiel**

**Part Three**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters...shame, but I don't.

2. I Will Remember You

_Sarah McLachlan_

"_I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose…clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose…" – __**I Will Remember You (Sarah McLachlan)**_

* * *

"Cas, damn it! Answer me please!" Dean shouted, following the angel who strode away from the bar.

"Dean, I can't…I just can't…" Castiel replied, "I don't have a choice in this matter…"

Dean had heard enough and walked right up to the Angel of Thursday.

"For fuck's sake, Castiel! You do have a damn choice! If you love me and you wanna be with me, then what your Father and your brothers think shouldn't matter!"

Castiel stood and thought. Dean was right…Castiel did love him, and Dean loved Castiel. Damn it after all the times Castiel had obeyed, following every order he was given to the exact detail, if he couldn't share his life with the man he loved then being an angel wasn't worth it anymore.

"Please, Castiel…" Dean whispered, "I love you so much!"

Castiel looked up into those green eyes he'd grown to love.

"I love you too, Dean." He replied, "You know what, you're right. Even if I lose my Grace for this, I'd do it a million times over just to be with you."

With that, the angel stepped forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Dean's lips.

"Now I'm going to tell my brothers that they can stick their orders right up their behinds." He said, ending the sentence with a nod and disappearing into the night.

Dean looked completely stunned by that last sentence and shook his head, returning to the motel room where he hoped his angel would be with him soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Five Songs for Dean and Castiel**

**Part Three**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters...shame, but I don't.

3. Lithium

_Evanescence_

"_I can't hold on to me…wonder what's wrong with me." – __**Lithium (Evanescence)**_

* * *

Castiel had felt like this for days. Every time he was around Dean he felt physically sick. He felt as though the whole world was closing in around him and he'd feel stinging in his eyes and nose.

_What is wrong with me?_

A flutter of wings sounded and Gabriel landed beside his brother.

"You seem troubled, Little Bro."

Castiel sighed and turned to Gabriel, looking into those warm hazel eyes.

"I think that I am coming down with an illness." Castiel replied with a sigh.

"Oh…?" Gabriel asked, "What symptoms have you been suffering from?"

"It tends to happen when I'm around Dean…I feel hot and then I feel sick to my stomach…my eyes sting and fill up with water and I can't see so well. After that I just get out of there because I can't take it anymore…"

Gabriel let out a soft chuckle and shook his head.

"What's wrong with me, Gabriel?"

"You, my adorably naïve little brother, are in love." Gabriel replied.

Castiel blinked.

"Pardon?"

"You're in love with Dean."

"What? No…I can't be! He's going to hate me isn't he?"

"Who is?"

Castiel looked up at Dean as the hunter closed the motel room door, immediately feeling everything he just told Gabriel come rushing back. The Archangel patted Castiel's back and then disappeared.

"Cas…Cas what's wrong?" Dean asked.

Castiel felt the stinging in his eyes again and looked up at Dean. Tears fell freely down his face and Dean grimaced in sympathy, moving towards Castiel and putting his arms around him, almost uncertainly.

"Hey, hey, shhh…"

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean, sobbing into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Castiel said, letting out another sob.

"What for?" Dean asked, "Cas, talk to me."

"I…" Castiel began as he pulled away from the embrace, "I'm…I'm in love with you, Dean."

Dean stared blankly at Castiel and then blinked.

"What?" He asked, moving closer to Castiel who backed away, half expecting a punch or something.

"I'm in love with you…please don't be angry with me."

Dean's eyes softened and his face was graced with the most beautiful smile Castiel had ever seen.

"There is a God…" Dean replied, Castiel looking perplexed by the response, "I've been praying you were…I've been praying for so long now…"

"You mean…you mean you love me too?" Castiel asked, his heart pounding in his chest.

Dean nodded and pressed his lips to Castiel's, the angel sobbing into the kiss. Pulling away Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist, looking deep into those blue eyes he knew so well.

"Don't cry, Cas…it's alright." Dean soothed.

"I love you, Dean Winchester."

"Love you, Castiel."


	4. Chapter 4

**Five Songs for Dean and Castiel**

**Part Three**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters...shame, but I don't.

4. What Have You Done?

_Within Temptation_

"_I've been waiting for someone like you, but now you are slipping away…." – __**What Have You Done? (Within Temptation)**_

* * *

Castiel curled up on his side and let the tears fall freely from his already sore eyes. Being human was horrible…damn horrible. He hated it so much already.

Dean watched as Castiel lay still and quiet, occasionally seeing the former angel's shoulders shake as he inhaled a shaky breath or let out a silent sob. He turned to Sam and gestured towards the door with his head. Sam stood, following his brother with a confused look on his face.

"We can't let him carry on like this, Sammy." Dean began, "He's not eaten in the three days he's been here, and he's not stopped crying."

Sam nodded.

"I know you care about him, Dean." He said, patting Dean's shoulder comfortingly.

"I fucking love him, Sam." Dean replied, a little shocked by his own admission, "And we're losing him…I don't want to lose another fucking person I love. I can't take it, Sam. I just can't."

Sam thought for a moment and sighed.

"I'll head out for some food, alright? You go in there and spend some time with him. Tell him how you feel and tell him we'll take care of him."

Dean nodded grudgingly and made his way back into the room.

* * *

Dean looked at Castiel's thinning shoulders shaking again. He sighed and ran a hand over his face before moving towards the bed in which Castiel lay. He knelt down in front of the crying ex-angel and took his hand.

"Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Dean."

Dean's expression was soft, Castiel noticed. He seemed to be behaving with more care than usual.

"Stop crying, Cas…please…"

"I can't, Dean."

Another tear rolled down Castiel's face and Dean leaned forward, wiping it away with his thumb before resting a gentle hand on Castiel's face.

"I know this is hard for you, Cas…and I know you miss your family, but you're wanted and loved down here, Buddy."

Castiel's eyes lit up slightly.

"Damn it, Cas I love you." Dean blurted, "And I've been waiting for someone like you for so damn long…and I feel like you're slipping away from me."

"Dean…" Castiel breathed.

"I can't lose you too, Cas. Not ever…"

For the first time in three days, Castiel sat up slowly, only to go light headed and fall back onto the mattress. Dean sat on the bed next to Castiel and lifted the former angel carefully (so fucking carefully) into his arms, cradling Castiel's head near his chest and rocking him gently.

"I love you, Dean." Castiel whispered, sobbing and burying his face in Dean's neck.

Hearing those words, Dean reached under Castiel's chin with one finger and gently lifted his face, leaning in and kissing him lovingly on the lips.

Castiel kissed back and followed Dean's lead, fingers twining in the fabric of Dean's shirt and gripping it tight, as though he were scared of Dean leaving him.

"I'm here to look after you…and Sam's gonna help me. We're here for you, Cas." Dean whispered, breaking the kiss, "We're always gonna be here for you."

Castiel smiled for the first time in his human existence and snuggled up to Dean.

"I'm hungry, Dean."

A smile graced Dean's face and he let out a small chuckle.

"Bet you are, Baby. Sammy's gone out to get some food."

Castiel kissed Dean's jaw gently.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Dean."

"It's alright…you needed time to adjust is all."

"I really love you, you know." Castiel said, pulling Dean's face down to look at him.

"I really love you too, Cas."


	5. Chapter 5

**Five Songs for Dean and Castiel**

**Part Three**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters...shame, but I don't.

5. Come Here, Boy

_Imogen Heap_

"_Where I'll be touching and holding, caressing and giving you every fantasy…" – __**Come Here Boy (Imogen Heap)**_

* * *

The music pumped loudly in the club and masses of sweating bodies writhed against each other in pairs. Dean and Castiel stood in the middle of the dance floor, grinding together. Dean's hips ground into Castiel's sexy ass and the former angel was _loving _it.

"You wanna take this elsewhere?" Dean growled in his ear, Castiel blushing and turning to face his lover.

"YES!"

Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and they headed out to the Impala. Pulling his hunter in for a passionate kiss, Castiel ran his hand through Dean's short hair and groped his backside.

"Whoa…easy tiger." Dean laughed, "Let's get back to the motel huh?"

Castiel whined at the loss of contact and then climbed into the car.

* * *

"Dean! Oh my God!" Castiel cried, as he came hard into the space between his and Dean's bodies.

"Fuck…" Dean breathed, "Damn, Cas…"

He came so hard he almost cried and the pair slumped onto the mattress in a sweaty, messy tangle of limbs and bed sheets.

Castiel carded a hand through Dean's hair and kissed him passionately, Dean pulling back to cover them up with the bed sheets and sliding gently out of Castiel.

"You wanna know something, Cas?" Dean asked, Castiel nodding and looking deep into the luscious green eyes of his lover.

Dean remained on top of Castiel and ran a hand through his hair, kissing him quickly again before continuing.

"We've just fulfilled one of my fantasies."

"Oh really?" Castiel asked.

"Yep. I've always wanted to feel you grinding against me…"

Castiel blushed and laughed.

"I enjoyed grinding with you, Dean. We should try it again sometime."

Dean grinned widely, almost devilishly.

"Amen to that!" He said, leaning forward and kissing Castiel fervently on the lips before taking the former angel in his arms.


End file.
